No Use Crying Over Spilled Juice
by King of Drag
Summary: Dave is bored - no inspiration for his comic. He needs something to do; Dirks' not home to randomly attack him, how about we get some juice? - Short little kinda-fluffy oneshot. Dirk/Dave. T for language.


Yeah; I know. I'm teasing those who wanna see more of other stuff. But I felt like writing some semi-fluffy-not-really Dirk/Dave.

I got really bored and I've been meaning to write something with the Strider brothers.

And when inspiration hits, you just gotta go for it.

Excuse my shitty grammar - it's 3:14AM at the moment.

* * *

The young Strider allowed a small sigh to pass his lips as he leaned back in his chair, staring as his blank MSPaint canvas. He needed some kind of inspiration - his various fans were waiting for him to update his comic, and he knew how beastly they could all become without an update. With a rough sigh, Dave quickly took off his shades to squeeze the bridge of his nose. This was more irritating than it needed to be - normally he could continue a story with ease, but now it's just not coming to him... maybe some apple juice could fix that? Reluctantly, Dave stood up from his computer chair, stepping out of his room and to the kitchen. He left his shades in his room; then again, there was nose reason to keep them on. He didn't even think his bro was home anyway; there was no possible way he could humiliate himself without them on.

Reaching his destination shortly after leaving his room, he opened up a cupboard, - considering the fridge of filled with shitty swords - grabbing a bottle of his favorite, trademark drink. Dave moved over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, jumping up onto it so he was sitting just on the edge. He needed to relax - and he wasn't going to be able to do that by standing around, and considering he didn't want to sit at the table, why not go for the ironic seat? The Knight unscrewed the cap on the drink, raising it up in the air as if you amend a 'cheers' to something or another before taking a hearty gulp, savoring the taste on his tongue. Despite it being lukewarm, it was still good.

Suddenly and abruptly, the door slammed open, causing Dave to give a startled jump, spilling hs apple juice all over himself, his reflex forcing him to spit-take apple juice into the rim of the bottle, which only flew back into his face and bangs. He looked down at his newly soaked clothing, "Oh, goddamnit!" He quickly turned his attention to the intruder, fully intent on giving them Hell, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Hey, language, you little dumbshit," Dirk stepped into the house, Dave immediately froze - great, he probably looked real smooth right about now, "And get off the counter. How many times have I told you not to sit up there?"

"Urgh...," Dave jumped down from the counter as he peered down at himself once more. Dirk dropped his back on the futon before moving into the kitchen, staring his younger brother down. The Prince couldn't help but give a small, amused snort, forcing Dave to glare up at him.

"What did you do, piss all over yourself and waited for me to come home so I could clean you? You look like Hell - and where are you shades? You look even more ridiculous without them like this," the older Strider began stripping the younger, ignoring his protests. He was only able to peel of Daves' shirt before he was shoved away.

"Would you cut it out? I can clean myself up."

"I'm helping you by choice, you should feel honored," Dirk took Daves' wrist before he begun dragging him to the bathroom - which, of course, was in his room - so he could clean up. Dave protested, tried to pull his arm free, but alas - that worked out as well as it sounds. He didn't feel 'honored' by getting dragged to the bathroom by his older brother, in fact, how he felt was eons away from it. Dirk easily pulled Dave through his room and into the bathroom as he tossed the soiled shirt into the hamper. He turned to his younger brother and began taking off his pants.

"Whoa- whoa, whoa, whoa! What the Hell, Bro! Get the Hell off!" Dave protested rather loudly, trying to push the protruding hands away from his crotch.

"Look; I'm being a nice guardian and helping you - chill out," Dirk successfully unbuttoned Daves' pants and had unzipped the zipper, now ready to yank them off. The Knight placed a hand on Dirks' face as to push him away, the other on his shoulder, his right foot on the elders chest.

"Goddamnit, just get off of me!" Dave hopped backwards out of the bathroom, though his brother followed. Not being able to watch where he was going, his foot fell upon a loose smuppet, causing him to trip. Dave gave a startled yelp as he plummeted right into Dirks' smuppet pile - and unfortunately with Dirk right atop of him. The younger gave a frustrated growl as he glared up at his older brother who only gave a slight frown, though behind his pointed shades, orange eyes were returning the glare.

"One of the few times I actually feel obligated to help you sorry ass out and you refuse it, what the Hell, Dave?" Dirk got off of his little brother, only to crouch in front of him on the pile.

"I don't need your fucking help - it's not like I'm blind, deaf, stupid, and have lost my limbs," Dave squeezed the bridge between his eyes once more, warding away an oncoming headache, "You're my older brother - not my fucking butler."

"Doesn't mean I can't play the nice older brother," Dirk gave a small shrug - though was taken aback when a smuppet slammed into his face, plushrump first. He stared at Dave, who was now half-heartedly glaring at his elder brother, bewildered by the action.

"Just let me clean up myself, I feel like I'm starting to attract ants," Dave rolled his eyes as the elder gave a small, protestful whine - obvious he wanted to help for some odd, unknown reason, "Why don't you go clean up the kitchen counter? I'm sure I dropped that glass when you barged in so fucking suddenly."

"Fine, whatever. Go take your shower," Dirk stood, leaving the room.

"... Asshole..."

* * *

I am such a tease. Yeah - no sex related stuff because I'm too lazy to write that right now.

I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.

Until next time,

-KoD.


End file.
